Submersible pumping systems are often deployed into wells to recover petroleum fluids from subterranean reservoirs. Typically, a submersible pumping system includes a number of components, including an electric motor coupled to one or more pump assemblies. Production tubing is connected to the pump assemblies to deliver the wellbore fluids from the subterranean reservoir to a storage facility on the surface.
With advancements in drilling technology, it is now possible to accurately drill wells with multiple horizontal deviations. Horizontal wells are particularly prevalent in unconventional shale plays, where vertical depths may range up to about 10,000 feet with lateral sections extending up to another 10,000 feet with multiple undulations.
Current methods of inserting equipment and tools into lateral portions of a wellbore have had limited success. Coil tubing systems have been used but are limited by the extent to which these systems are capable of pushing equipment deep into the laterals. There is, therefore, a continued need for an improved deployment system that is capable of delivering equipment through the lateral sections of deviated wellbores. It is to these and other deficiencies in the prior art that the present invention is directed.